Harry Potter and the Adoption
by dragonworldinc
Summary: Hey its Dragonworldinc and this story has been redone by my lil sis because I've been having major writer block aw man it bites. Harry finds out that he is adopted by snape oh no what will poor Harry do you got to read to find out. Reviews please.
1. The Adoption

Chapter 1

"Albus, no!"

"Severus, please."

"I will not become that insufferable brat's guardian."

"Severus, there's no one else. He needs someone with a firm hand, and it's only for the holidays, it's just nine weeks."

"I have complete control over him?"

"Yes," Dumbledore sighed, "You will be his legal guardian. Just sign this piece of parchment. Vernon Dursley has already agreed."

Snape reluctantly signed and stormed out of Dumbledore's office slamming the door behind him to prove his point.

…..

Harry Potter's last lesson of his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry finished in a most unexpected way.

"Potter, stay behind." Professor Snape said, with a grimace on his face, as he and his friends went to leave. Harry resigned for the worst, wondering what he had done to annoy Snape this time.

Ron and Hermione left Harry in the Potions classroom, shuffling to the front, trying not to meet Snape's eyes.

"Potter the headmaster thinks it imperative that you stay with me this summer-" Snape was cut off.

Harry's head shot up, "But-"

"There will be no objections or interruptions," said Snape carrying on, "you shall be staying with me. We will apparate to my manor immediately after the Leaving Feast, and so you will be packed and ready. In addition, you will tell no one of this arrangement. That is all, you may leave."

"But-" Harry tried again.

"That is all, you may leave."

Recognizing defeat Harry left, feeling gloomy with a pang in his gut.

…

The Leaving Feast came all too soon for Harry, and straight after, as promised by Snape, they met in the Entrance Hall and walked down to Hogsmeade.

Harry grudgingly grasped Snape's arm and they were moved immediately to an affluently decorated room, which Harry could only assume was Snape's study.

"Follow me, I will show you to your room. Knoddy, my house elf, will show you around."

Harry stepped into his room and managed to hold in a gasp. The room was magnificent, twice the size of his dormitory at Hogwarts, with a four-poster bed, a desk, a huge oak wardrobe and even an en-suite bathroom. It was clean and tidy, just as he expected.

Snape left without another word and turned down the hall. Harry prepared himself for bed and sunk into its warm depths. He was quickly engulfed in the softness of it and fell to sleep.

It only seemed like seconds after Harry had fallen asleep that he rolled over and was startled awake by a pair emerald green eyes staring into his own green eyes. After he had gotten over the initial shock, he realized they must have belonged to Knoddy, Snape's house-elf.

In a scratchy voice, he said, "Master Snape told Knoddy to wake up Mr. Potter. I will be back in half an hour to see that you're ready." And before Harry had time to say anything, Knoddy had disapparated.

Harry heaved himself out of bed, hoping that Snape would be in a half decent mood, and pulled some creased jeans and a black shirt out of his trunk, laying them on his bed and heading into the bathroom. He eased himself into the bath, and massaged the soap into his skin. He sunk low into the warm water allowing it to cover his body. A couple minutes past and he gathered his towel and stood. He dried himself off and walked into his room and pulled on his clothes.

Ten minutes later, with a final, futile attempt to flatten his disorderly hair, he found himself following Knoddy into the kitchen, not knowing quite what to expect.

Like everything else he had discovered in his short time at Snape Manor, the kitchen- like all the other rooms- was an impressive room, full of wizarding objects, most of which Harry couldn't even name. The room was huge with one single window at the left of the room. In which Snape was sitting in front of at the table.

Snape sat engulfed in the Daily Prophet. Seeing this, Harry hesitantly made his way towards him and the table. When he reached the table, he paused, not knowing whether he should just sit down or wait for Snape to tell him what to do.

Luckily, he did not have to wait long before Snape gestured him towards the chair without looking up. He sat down and then paused again. Snape folded the paper and set it aside. He then started piling food onto his plate. Harry took this to mean that he could take food for himself and piled food onto his own plate.

They finished eating and Snape had not said a word to him the entire morning. So, Harry excused himself, but before he could walk halfway across the room, Snape spoke up, "I did not excuse you Potter. There are things to be discussed. Sit back down."

Harry turned back around, made his way back to the table, and sat down. He waited nervously for Snape to say something. After a few moments of silence, he started suddenly.

"While you are staying under my roof, you will follow my rules. You will eat three meals a day on schedule, and you will not be late to any of them. You will keep your room tidy and you will respect me." Snape paused long enough for Harry to understand what was being said, but not long enough for him to say anything and quickly continued. "If you do not follow any of these rules, you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, but-"

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. You may leave."

Harry nodded and walked, despondently, from the kitchen, desperately dreading the next nine weeks.


	2. The Next Day

Chapter 2

Harry made it up to his room, went to his trunk, opened it and looked inside. He caught sight of a small wooden box and pulled it out. The box was handed-crafted from red oak with dragons carved around the bottom part of the box with a dragons head with emerald eyes on the lid's handle. He handled it with care and walked over to the bed-side table. "I haven't looked at this in ages." He said to himself. Without informing him, Snape burst through the door. Harry quickly set aside the wooden box.

Snape looked over and saw the box. Harry saw Snape look and stated, "I got it when I was seven. An eagle delivered it to the Dursley's."

Snape glanced at Harry and asked, "An eagle?"

"Yes." replied Harry. Harry opened the lid and pulled out a piece of parchment. "This letter is from my cousin in America. She made this box for me as a birthday present. It's protected with woodland elf magic, as it says in the letter."

"May I see it?" requested Snape reaching out his hand.

Harry handed over the letter.

Snape unfolded the slightly crimpled paper and read silently to himself.

_Dear Cousin,_

_My name is Kirsten Gibson, our mothers were sisters. Mom was supposed to get you instead of the Dursleys, but that old man Dumble-DORK wouldn't allow it._

_I am seven years old now. Same as you._

_I'm a mage and live in Boston with my brother and mom._

_I go to a school called Derank; it's a Magic school for wand-less magic. Oh yeah today is a very special day, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! You will really like your present I made for you. It's a hideaway box. You can hide anything that you like and this box will protect it. My Professor is a woodland elf and he put a protective charm on it._

_Can't wait until we can finally meet._

_Love ya lots,_

_Kirsten_

After reading the letter, Snape glanced back at Harry, handing him the letter. They sat there in silence.

After a couple minutes, Harry spoke up, "Are you alright?"

"What...?" replied Snape looking up from his feet.

"Are you ok?"

Snape cleared his throat and raised himself from the bed and darted out of the room.

Harry sat staring at the letter in his hands, his mind wondering.

A couple weeks past and he found himself looking over the letter once more. Later, he heard two male voices coming from downstairs, and he made his way across his room and out into the hallway. He tip toed down the stairs, making sure that he would not be heard. At the bottom of the stairs, he slowly turned his head into the parlor. There he saw Snape kneeling in front of the lit fireplace talking to a face in the coals.

"No, there is no problem having him here." approved Snape.

"And see to it that he gets all his school supplies." exclaimed the voice.

"I shall." assured Snape as the communication of the floo network cease to exist.

Seeing this, Harry quietly rushed back up to his room. Grabbing a textbook from his trunk, he made it seem like he had been doing some early studying. Snape soon later walked to his room, standing in the doorway.

"Harry, we are going to have another guest until school starts and I want you to be on your best behavior."

"Who?" asked Harry closing the book and setting it aside.

"Draco."

"WHAT?" screamed Harry as he jumped up off the bed.

Snape looked at Harry, giving him the "evil eye" and motioning to sit. Seeing this, Harry closed his mouth and sat back down on the bed.

"I know you are not fond of Draco, but his father requested that he stays here until September 1st. And you will be on your best behavior. Maybe this will mend the two houses into liking each other."

"Fine," said Harry, "but there are no promises."


	3. Draco Vists

Chapter 3

"Give me back my letter Malfoy!" ordered Harry chasing after Malfoy. He had snuck into Harry's room and retrieved the letter from his luggage earlier that day.

"Why? It's not a love letter is it?" Draco smirked while dodging Harry's hands.

"Give me back the bloody letter." Harry yelled reaching for the letter. Grabbing hold of one of Draco's arms causing the letter to rip in half.

"Oops, sorry Potter!" grinned Malfoy dropping the letter pieces to the floor.

Harry looked at the torn letter, "Malfoy!" he screamed while lunging to tackle Malfoy, which caused them both to fall to the ground.

As they were both rolling on the ground, not doing a very good job to injure the other, Snape walked into the room in which they were fighting, "Well, is this young love I see?"

Harry and Draco stopped immediately and stood where they were. "He started it!" exclaimed Malfoy.

"You stole my letter!" grunted Harry.

Snape looked at Malfoy and gave him an angry look, "You stole Harry's letter? Why?" Snape then looked at the floor where the crumbled and ripped letter lay and picked it up, "This is repairable." Snape reassured Harry while doing a repair spell, "Now, it is almost supper time. Go wash up, and no more fighting!"

As Knoddy was setting the food on the table, there was a big "thud" and the wall shook.

Draco yelped and dived under his seat.

Harry rolled his eyes, and then looked at Snape. Snape walked over the window from where the thud was heard and peered outside. A dark figure jumped from the ground up to the window seal.

"That's the eagle I was telling you about." said Harry jumping from his seat.

"So it is." replied Snape while opening the window to let the bird in.

Snape looks down and notices there is a band on one of its legs that said "Rachel Evans". Snape took the two letters from the bird's foot and called for Knoddy, "Give this bird some water. Harry, this one is yours." He said handing Harry an envelope. Having heard this, Draco crawled out from underneath the table and made his way towards Harry's side.

"Malfoy, it was only a bird." Harry said while rolling his eyes once more.

With the letter still in his hands, Harry opened it and read it quietly:

_Dear Harry,_

_I can't wait for your new school year to start! I'm so excited; I wonder what Hogwarts is like. My mom said I could attend this year because it's both yours and my last year. Oh, my mom doesn't know, but I saw the letter to my dad that she sent! I can't wait to find out who he is. I have been thinking what I think he looks like. It would be so cool if he was a master in my favorite subject in school. When I get there, you have to give me a tour. I have been reading a lot on Hogwarts, you know, the book Hogwarts: A history, familiarizing myself with the school. Plus, my brother, Duncan, is coming with me too!_

_This is the last letter I'm going to send before I am able to leave for England. See you soon!_

_Kirsten_

_P.S. Here is a picture I have from Derank._

In Harry's other hand, he held a picture of his cousin. She stood before a grand maple tree wearing her Derank robes and a nice, friendly smile. She had long, wavy reddish-brown hair that was worn down and had olive green eyes. While Harry was looking at the picture, Draco snatched it from his hands.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Draco.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Nothing."

"Give that back." snapped Harry grabbing the picture.

"Quiet you two!" ordered Snape as he looked back down at his letter and started to read.

_My dear Severus,_

_Oh my, how time flies. I'm writing to inform you that you are the proud father of a beautiful daughter, Kirsten Iris Gibson, and a handsome son, Duncan Jasper Gibson. As you can see I had to remove some obstacles in order to be hidden from the wizarding world in England. You may have heard that Kristen and Duncan are going to able to attend Hogwarts with their cousin. I hope that will not be a problem._

_I have told them that you are a teacher at Hogwarts, but I did not explain what it is you teach. I thought they should find out for themselves._

_I'll be coming to London with the children as well, but I will be with a friend that has told me it is safe for now. The Death Eaters will not find out and we will be safe from harm. Do not worry._

_See you soon,_

_Lynn_

Snape looked up from the letter with blurry vision. "Harry, what's your cousin's name?"

"Uh, Kirsten Gibson. Why?" replied Harry.

"Nothing." Snape mumbled as he turned from the table and walked up the stairs to his room. The two boys stood there for a moment looking at each other, dumbfounded of what just happened.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, it's getting late. You two should go to bed." suggested Knoddy.

Harry nodded and headed up the stairs followed by Malfoy. They both parted at the top to go to their separate rooms on opposite sides of the hallway. Harry, worried of Snape, and walked to his room and knocked quietly.

"Who is it?"

"It's Harry...I was wondering if you and I could talk about the letters."

Snape opens the door and walks back to his bed and sits down.

Harry steps into the room and closes the door behind him. "Sir, what's going on? Who is she?"

"Your aunt."

"My aunt? Why would you get a letter from my aunt?"

"Her name is Rachel. She went to Hogwarts with your mother, father, and I. She started a childish spat with your father, befriended the werewolf and caused the Black's and Malfoy's to fear her. She was a spitfire, your mother's best friend, sister, your godmother...and my wife." Snape replied sorrowfully closing his eyes tightly and rubbing his face with his hands.

"What? You're...wife? I'm confused. How did this happen?" asked Harry trying to make sense of it all.

"During the war with…Voldemort, I sent Rachel along with her mother and father to America. They changed their identity while Rachel was pregnant with twins. We thought that it was a good idea to keep the Death Eaters at bay. Considering that I didn't want her to get hurt, and knowing that they would use that information against me in some way." Snape stated.

"...Then why have I gotten letters now?"

"After all these years, it's safe…for now." He gazed down at the floor, "You better get to bed. We are all going to Diagon Ally tomorrow to get you your school supplies."


	4. Diagon Ally

Chapter 4

It was nearly noon and the alley was teeming with witches and wizards of all ages. As Snape, Harry and Draco made their way to Gringotts, they dodged the swarming amount of people from everywhere.

While walking into the bank, Draco went to the counter to get his funds as Harry turned to walk to the counter to get his own, but Snape stopped him.

"Harry save your money. I will be paying for your supplies."

"Well, sir, you don't need to-"

"Don't question me Potter."

Harry was confused, but nodded anyway.

When Draco had gotten his funds, they headed back out on the busy streets.

….

It was late evening in Diagon Ally, as the three stepped out from the Owl Emporium- Harry was running low on Hedwig's food and Draco looked to buy one of his own. The streets were much calmer at that time, so they made their way over to Flourish and Blotts to get their books.

In the store, they made their way over to the Defense against the Dark Arts section.

"Go ahead and pick out two copies of Advanced Defense against Dark Arts." ordered Snape to Harry.

"Yes sir." replied Harry looking back towards Snape. Turning around he collided with a tall teenage male. He wasn't dressed like all the other students; he wore baggy jeans with an odd looking Quidditch jersey. He had long black hair that fell down to his shoulders, crystal blue eyes, and a long skinny, tan face.

"Dude! What the..." stumbled the teen and his eyes widened, "MOM!" he yelled as he ran from the aisle.

"Bloody hell." whispered Malfoy.

"Yea, that was a little odd." agreed Harry finding the books and continuing back to Snape.

"Ok, let's get moving." instructed Snape.

…

The sun was setting, and the streets were slightly empty. They had all of their supplies and were ready to go home. In the corner of his eye, Snape saw a tall, slender woman with long reddish-brown hair followed by two teens, one girl and one boy.

"Rachel." whispered Snape under his breath.

"What?" replied Harry.

"Nothing, let's go." he stated holding out his arms and once grasped on both sides, apparated home.


	5. Kristen arrives

Chapter 5

September 1st came and Snape, Harry, and Malfoy arrived at Kings Crossing just before the train set off. Draco and Harry searched for separate compartments on the train from platform 9 ¾. Harry soon found an empty compartment and sat down to wait for his friends.

"Ello Harry!"

"Hey Ron. Where's Hermione?"

"She's coming."

Harry and Ron were talking about their summers when a reddish-brown haired girl passed the compartment then backed tracked.

"Harry? Harry! Omg, it's really you." announced the girl as she tackled Harry in a hug.

"Hello...Kirsten?" replied Harry out of breath from the big bear hug he received.

"Yep, that's right; I can't believe it's you! I have been waiting so long."

"Um...Harry, who's this?" asked Ron

"Ron, this is my cousin, Kirsten."

"Why do you talk funny?" asked Ron looking at Kirsten.

"Ron!" yelled Harry.

"No, it's ok. I'm from the States. I came here to meet Harry for the first time." smiled Kirsten as she looked towards the door to the compartment.

"...Harry? Who is that?" asked Ginny, who was at the doorway, eying Kirsten's arms around Harry.

Kirsten looks at Ginny, then back at Harry and smiled, "Back off! He is mine!" Kirsten joked, hugging Harry tighter.

Confused and angry, Ginny stormed down the hall of the train.

"Ha. Hey Harry, you would love my brother Duncan!" stated Kirsten.

"Brother?" asked Harry.

"Yea. He is on the train too, he is four compartments down I think. I told him I was going to walk around a bit." Kirsten explained.

…

As this was taking place, Duncan, or DJ, sat alone in the compartment looking at his laptop.

"You know you can't have that at Hogwarts, right?" the girl lectured.

"And you are?" DJ asked looking up and giving her his best smile.

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. And you?"

"Well, Harmony, the name is Duncan. DJ for short. Uh, you wanna sit?"

"It's Hermione." she corrected and took the seat acrossed from him, "Are you American? I have always wanted to go there for wizarding research."

"Oh, really? It's pretty much the same, but the two worlds know about each other and they are okay with mages."

"Mages. You mean wand-less magic?"

"Duh, you don't learn that at Hogwarts?"

"No. Where did you learn your magic?"

"At Derank, in Boston, Massachusetts."

"Wow, how fascinating."

"Yea, sure, I guess. Hey, we could talk more over dinner tonight."

"I don't even know what house you're in."

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"I might get lucky then." He said with a smile.


	6. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 6

The train ride continued and felt like forever, but Kirsten kept talking to Harry and they were soon caught up. He found out that she, along with DJ are pure-bloods, but didn't know there was hatred between different bloods and that she loved potions class.

"Wow, I am so excited for this year!" Kirsten said with a smile then peered out into the hall, "Where is Duncan? I better go find him. I'll be right back." She left the compartment and continued down the train looking in each window to find her brother.

She finally found him in the same compartment she left him in, talking to a strange brown headed girl. "DJ, come on. I found him!" she explains walking in.

He stopped his conversation and jumped up from his seat. "Did you really?"

Kirsten nodded wildly and grabbed his arm, pulling him out into the hall.

"Hermione, we'll catch up later." he manages to get out before he is completely out of the compartment. He freed his arm and continued after his sister. She stopped in front of the doors and turned to look at him." Come on." he pushed the doors aside and found his cousin inside." Well, well. It is you!" He exclaimed pulling him into a hug.

"Aren't you the guy from Diagon Alley?" Harry asked once released.

"Yea, sorry about that earlier."

"It's alright. This is my friend Ron."

"Ello."

"Yo."

"You guys should change. We are almost there." Hermione suggested sliding into the compartment.

…..

When they climbed out of the train, Kirsten and Duncan found they had to follow the first years onto the boats because it was their first year there. They needed to be assigned a house. So, Kirsten and Duncan followed the first years to get their houses.

….

Standing in the line with the first years, Kirsten and Duncan laughed at the sorting hat and his ridiculous song that took forever to sing.

Hearing this unusual song, the twins look at each other, "Lame!" they cried in unison.

"Duncan Jasper Gibson." shouted Professor McGonagall.

Duncan looked at McGonagall and commented, "Its DJ," as she placed the hat on his head. The hat spoke, "You're a true warrior, better be GRYFFINDOR!" The whole Gryffindor table applauded.

Duncan got off the stool and went to sit in between Harry and Hermione.

"Kirsten Gibson."

As she placed the hat on her head. The hat spoke, "You are difficult..."

"I was in the Southern house at Derank." Kirsten suggested.

"Southern, eh? Just like your father. Better be...SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin house all jumped up and clapped when she got up. She looked at the hat which gave her a wink and she continued on her way. She started walking over to the table and looked at the Gryffindor house where Harry and DJ were. She got over to the table and found there were no seats available. In the corner of her eye she spotted a tall slender blonde boy looking at her. She looked back at him and saw that he had pushed someone off the bench next to him and motioned her to sit. She made her way over and sat down. "Um, thanks."

"Welcome." he replied with a half-smile and held out his hand, "Draco Malfoy."

"Kirsten Gibson." she said shaking his hand.

"This here is Crabbe. That's Goyle. And over there is Pansy." he said pointing to each one as he introduced them.

"Nice to meet all of you." she smiled and looked at Pansy. Pansy stared until Kirsten looked away. Kirsten looked over and her eyes swept over the Gryffindor table trying to locate DJ. Instead of finding him, she just saw Ron, wedged in between Hermione and Seamus, glaring at her and shaking his head.


	7. Ron gets his ass kicked

Chapter 7

After the dinner, Dumbledore released the students to go to their dorms. With the Slytherins being dismissed first, Kirsten looked back at the Gryffindor table and frowned. She didn't want anyone to hate her; especially on her first night here.

"So, Kirsten, need a tour?" Draco asked while catching up with her as they turn to go down to the dungeons.

She looked up at him and managed a smile, "Yes please. I guess I need one."

"Then follow me." He grasped her arm and turned a different direction then the rest of the house as they continued straight.

They walked up a series of stairs and through hallway after hallway. She looked at everything she could. It was interesting to her. At Derank, they didn't have pictures that could talk to you, or even ghosts. It was definitely better here. A smile played across her face as she saw one of the ghosts, Bloody Baron, sneaking behind another ghost, the Fat Friar, and pouring a cup of wine over his head, then quickly vanishing from sight. She laughed to herself and looked forward again.

Draco was able to show her where everything was; all the house's dorms, an easier route to get to the Great Hall, the library, and where all her classes were. She was deep in thought and didn't even hear Draco speak at first.

"Kirsten?"

"Oh…yes?" she mentally shook herself and looked at him.

"Since it's getting late, we are going back to our common room. Remember the password?"

"Yep." She smiled.

They continued to walk through the hallway, it grew colder and colder the farther they went. Kirsten hugged herself tightly to consume the heat she had. The lights dimmed to a green glow and the stone walls shrunk width and height as they walked on. When they got to the end of the hallway, Kirsten rushed forward to the wall. "Pure-Blood." she said and the wall disappeared into the ground. As they walked in, the wall sealed up behind them, completely hiding the existence of there ever being an entrance.

They walked into the empty common room together and said goodnight at the entrance to the girls' dormitory. Kirsten walked silently up to her room going over the day in her head over and over again. It felt strange to not be in the same house as Duncan, but she could manage. As she walked into her room she was assigned, she saw a sleeping Pansy in the bed by the window snoring silently. She laughed to herself and took off her shoes, slipped off her robes and set them nicely on the chair beside her bed. Left in her shorts and tank top she wore underneath, she slipped in between the warm, comfy sheets, her head just hit the pillow when she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

…..

The next day, Kirsten awoke abruptly and got dressed. She wanted to be ready for her first day of classes, earlier than usual. When dressed, she skipped down the hall and saw Draco sitting on one of the armchairs staring into the fire.

"Morning."

He took his eyes off the fire and stopped playing with his ring on his ring finger. Looking back he observed, "You're up early."

"What can I say; I want to get an early start."

"Ok then, well, you hungry? They should be serving breakfast by now."

She nodded her head and they turned to the wall, it opened and they walked out, heading for the Great Hall.

…

Kirsten and Draco sat at their table in the back that they chose in the potions lab talking when Harry and Ron walked in. Ron and Harry spotted the two Slytherin's and walked over.

"Oh look Harry, there's the traitor." pointed out Ron.

"Ron." exclaimed Harry.

Kristen looked up and asked confused, "Who me?"

"Yeah, you no good traitor, confronting with the enemy." stated Ron.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" commanded Kristen.

"You heard me, pureblood!" snapped Ron.

Ron fell to the ground grasping his nose. Standing over him was DJ with a clenched fist still out in the air with a huge glare smacked on his face.

"Don't call my sister that, weasel. I know my twin better than you ever could."

Ron stood up holding his bleeding nose; "You broke my bloody nose!" yelled Ron as he released his nose and lunged at DJ. DJ grabbed Ron's arm and flipped him over his shoulder and pinned him down on the floor of the lab without breaking a sweat.

DJ spoke through clenched teeth, "You have been weighed, you have been measured, and you have been wanted. Now get a life, or else." He was about to punch again, when Snape rushed over.

"What is this?"

DJ looked at Snape and smirked, "Just teaching a lesson."

"A 100 Points from Gryffindor, and detention, both of you." snared Snape staring at DJ.

DJ let go of Ron and stepped back.

"Potter, take the bleeding Weasly up to Madam Pomfry at once."

Harry nodded and took Ron out of the room.

"As for you, take your seat." Snape glared to Duncan.

He looked down at the ground and continued to his seat. Snape looked down at Kirsten, "Next time, don't make trouble." And he turned down the walkway to the front of the classroom.

Kirsten found herself staring after Snape and, like her brother, looked down at the ground.


	8. Detention with Snape

Chapter 8

The day slowly progressed as she went class to class. Some were with Draco; others were with Harry and Duncan. At lunch she found Draco and sat down.

"Hi guys."

"Hello." Crabbe and Goyle mumbled together.

Pansy said nothing, so she turned her attention to Draco. Something was bothering him. He just picked at his food and stared at the table with his head resting on his hand.

Kirsten nudged him in the side, "Everything ok?"

He said nothing, but nodded, and continued with his picking. Kirsten looked back at her plate and continued with her lunch deep in thought.

Lunch ended and she grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him away from the crowd into an empty hallway.

"Ok, what's the matter?"

He looked at her and sighed, "Well, it's just, my family wants me to-"

"Malfoy. Gibson."

She flinched and turned slowly around, "Yes, Professor Snape?"

"You two are supposed to be in class."

"We were just getting there." Draco spoke up.

"I thought Transfiguration was on the other side of the castle."

"Yes…well, we got side tracked, and-"

"Detention. Tonight." He told, then spun on his heel and walked in the other direction.

"Oh, Draco I'm sorry…I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine." He lightly smiled, lifting his head. "Come on; don't want to be caught again." And they both started down the hall towards Transfiguration.

…..

The rest of the day flew by. And they soon found themselves outside of Snape's room. Draco went to knock, but the door opened just before a sound could be made.

"Ladies first."

"Why thank you." She chuckled as they walked into the room. They found Snape at his desk, writing something down.

"Sit." He ordered without looking up. And they both sat in two chairs in front of his desk. When he was finished, he looked up and started, "Since you are here, you will clean the bottles and organize the cabinets. When you are done, you may leave." He dismissed them, and they got straight to work. Draco organized, while Kirsten cleaned.

"So, what's your life like outside of school?" Draco asked.

"Well, I guess normal. I like it here a lot more than America. What about you?"

"Me? Um, it's…normal too."

"So…family?"

"My dad, mum, and me. You?"

"I have my brother, as you know, and my mom. I never met my dad. Wish I have though. My mom has told me stories about him. She even said that he was a teacher here."

He looked up from what he was doing. "Really? Here? Who?"

"Well, that's the problem. My mom wouldn't tell me."

He stopped what he was doing and stood up. "Hm, who are all the guy teachers? There's Filch. "He laughed.

"Ew. That's not funny. Ha."

"Flitwick?"

"Sorry, but I don't think I'm that short."

"Ok, ok. How about…Sn-"

"That is all. You are dismissed." Snape says peering out of his office doorway.

"But, we aren't even done." Kirsten protests.

"I said, 'that is all'."

"Yes sir." Kirsten and Draco say in unison and head out the door, and down to their common room.


	9. Hogsmeade

Chapter 9

Winter break was approaching fast and Kirsten barely saw Harry or Duncan. Only in some of her classes, but they were unable to speak with each other. Kirsten and Draco have become good friends, and do a lot together. She noticed that Draco was trying harder to be nicer to people and was slowly making progress.

The Hogsmeade winter trip was coming up and Kirsten was anxious to ask Harry and Duncan to come with her. It was lunch time and she and Draco walked into the Great Hall. Kirsten looked at the Gryffindor table as usual and saw Duncan smiling at her. She smiled back and told Draco to go ahead and sit at the table and that she would be over in a minute. She walked over to the table and sat down, giving Duncan a big hug.

"I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages!"

"That's because you haven't." he laughed, "So, you wanna go to Hogsmeade with us?"

"That's what I was going to ask you guys." She smiled, "Sorry of my absence. How have you guys been? Anything interesting going on?"

"No, not really; just debating whether or not to stay here during the holidays or go to Harry's place."

"Really? That's great! I can't wait. Well, I have to head back. I'll see you guys Saturday for Hogsmeade." She jumped up and walked to her table and sat next to Draco.

"I see she hasn't changed at all." Harry pointed out.

"I told you she wouldn't." Duncan managed stifling a yawn, "Since I have a free period next, I'm going to head to my room." He got up and left for the Gryffindor dormitories'.

…

On his way he saw a girl sitting in a corner crying into her lap. Duncan ran over and bent down to her level.

"Hey, are you alright? You hurt?"

"Ye…yes. I'm…f…fine." She sobbed. She looked up and wiped her eyes then her pants extending her hand, "I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson."

He shook her hand, "Duncan. So what's the matter?"

"My boyfriend left me for someone horrible. Now he avoids me." She said, her eyes tearing up again.

"Hey, it will get better. Come on, I'll take you to your dorm." He helped her up and walked beside her all the way to the Slytherin common room. She even let him in.

"Wait here. I want to give you something for being so kind." She turned around to go to her room and had a huge sinister grin on her face.

Duncan stood looking around and remembering, this is where his sister stays. He didn't even realize that Pansy was again by his side.

"Here, this is for you." She handed him a tiny vile, about the size of a galleon, "It's a secret recipe my mother made. If you drink it, you will have good luck."

"Well," he said with the vile in his hands, "thank you. And I hope you're ok."

"Oh, I will be. And thanks again." She gave him a hug and watching him leave. And when he did, she wore a victory smile and started to laugh.


	10. Love Potion 9

Chapter 10

"Wasn't he supposed to be here by now?" Kirsten asked. She stood with Harry and Hermione, while Ron stood off to the side.

"He's fine. I saw him in the common room this morning." Hermione replied.

"Well, he needs to hurry up. We are going to be late." Kirsten explained; now pacing.

"Relax, I'll go get him." Harry said.

"I'm coming too." Kirsten decided.

…

Harry, Kirsten, Hermione, and Ron all ran to the Gryffindor common room. When they got inside, they saw him sitting on the couch staring at the fire.

"What do you think you're doing? We are going to Hogsmeade today. Remember?" asked Kirsten staring at her brother.

"It's beautiful…the fire; but not as pretty as her. No one could be. " he mumbled in a soft, loving voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Pansy. The loveliest girl I know."

Kirsten slapped him, "Get a grip!"

"No, don't. It's a love potion. Ron got one last year." Harry commented as Ron blushed a brighter shade of red than his hair.

"From who?"

"Pansy. That should be obvious. Wait, where are you going?"

"Don't follow." Kirsten hissed as she jumped from the couch and was out of the door in a flash.

"Oh no. Hermione, take him to Madam Pomfry, she can give him something. Ron, come with me." Harry commanded chasing out of the room after Kirsten.

Kirsten was well ahead of them, and saw Crabbe and Goyle in the hall. "Where's Pansy?" she demanded.

"Hogsmeade. Probably at the Three Broomsticks with Draco."

She screamed and continued down the hall and out of Hogwarts; heading to one destination in mind.

…

She ran out into the snow, slipping and tumbling, but then getting right back up to continue. In a matter of minutes, she found her way to Hogsmeade. Even though she didn't know the way, there was still a line of students walking down. When she got down there, she circled around looking for the sign. Spotting it, she burst through the door and found Pansy automatically. She was sitting at one of the front tables with Draco giving him goo goo eyes. When she looked up and saw Kirsten, her smile faded and she let out a scream. By now everyone was looking.

Kirsten stomped over to her and pulled her out of her seat by her hair and onto the floor. "Next time, do it to someone who cares!" she screamed and lifted her fist, aiming right in between Pansy's eyes.

"Stop!" Draco shouted, catching her hand just in time.

Kirsten freed herself from his grip and glared and Draco, then a Pansy, then back at Draco. "Fine." She left the building and went down the small staircase outside. Inside she could hear mumbling and some people even cursing Draco for stopping her. She allowed a tiny smile on her face at the memory of Pansy's face when she threw her on the ground. Complete horror.

Harry and Ron were running down the hill when they spotted Kirsten by the steps of the Three Broomsticks. They continued down the hill and reached her.

"Please tell me you didn't do anything." Harry pleaded.

"No." Kirsten smirked, "I didn't have enough time."

Harry took a sigh of relieve and threw his arm over her shoulders. Ron walked beside them and they walked back up to the school. Kirsten was still furious, but she knew she will be seeing Pansy soon enough. After all, they did share a room.


	11. Revenge is so sweet

Chapter 11

It was late. The sun was down, and all lights were out. Kirsten sat in a chair in the dark, waiting for Pansy to walk through their room door. Waiting until she can finally get her revenge. Earlier that day, Duncan returned from the hospital wing fully recovered. He was fine, other than the fact that he didn't remember a thing. Still, Kirsten wanted to get even.

Sitting alone in the dark tested Kirsten's ability to stay awake. She was getting tired, and fast, but still no sign of Pansy. She looked at the clock and saw it was nearly three in the morning. "Forget it." She yawned figuring she must have stayed with someone else and stood up from the chair to head to her bed. That's when she heard the voices. They were both male, and both sounded familiar. She cracked her door and peaked outside. It was Snape and Draco. Why they were up this late, she didn't know. She only caught a short part of their conversation.

"You should not say anything to anyone. Voldemort would only use them against me."

"You can trust me."

"I better."

"Now, what are we going to do? We need to-"Draco stopped in mid-sentence and looked over at the girls dorms.

Kirsten freaked out and went to turn and run to her bed, but instead, she turned and knocked a stack of books on the floor.

Draco and Snape heard and walked over. Since it was the entrance to the girls' dorms, only Snape was able to enter. He peered inside her room and saw the back of Kirsten's head lying in her bed and closed the door.

"She was asleep. It's late. We will talk later."

Draco nodded and walked back to his room.

In Kirsten's room, her head was spinning. Pansy was forgotten and she thought about what they were talking about and what would have happened if they caught her. She managed to slide into her bed just as Snape opened her door. She breathed a sigh of relieve and closed her eyes.

….

_The field was teaming with plants of all types and all colors. Some full of rich, beautiful colors, while others were just one single color, but they all were magnificent and gorgeous. She stood in the middle of a vast fragrant field with all types of animals running around. She laughed and was having a good time. She was creating spells that would give wonderful, soft glowing light from her wand. She brushed her free hand through her reddish-brown hair and began watching the animals around her. They stopped being peaceful and were suddenly jumpy. They sprinted every which way. Darting and dashing from something. The girl got twisted around and confused of where to run. She felt a presence behind her, so she looked. And what she saw was horrifying. All the plants lay wilted and brown, and the animals that ran that way were burned into the ground, crying for help, but none came. The sky was gray and full of an over powering stench. A shadowy figure stand amongst the ruins and laughed. Seeing the girl, he creeps closer. She grows cold and clammy at the sight of him. The figure now stood in front of her, his face still hooded and unseen. He didn't speak, but let out strange noises that sounded like an injured animal. She covered her ears, wanting to escape this nightmare. But she couldn't. He kept her rooted in place, unable to take her eyes off of him. When he finally spoke, his voice made her shiver, and he spoke in a chilling, quiet voice, "It is time."_

Kirsten awoke, startled by the dream. She looked at her hands and they shook. She found herself sweating badly, so she got up and headed for the shower.

When she returned to her room, she saw a red piece of paper folded on her bed. She opened it and read 'We need to talk.' in scratchy cursive. She knew that writing and instantly remembered last night. Draco. Snape. She needed to talk to Draco, and wanted answers.

…..

Because she was running late, she ran down the hall and flew through the wall. She made her way quickly to the Great Hall and found Draco at his usual spot at the table and went to sit down.

"Someone slept late." Draco said as she sat down.

Kirsten just shrugged her shoulders and looked up, over at Pansy. She sat at the opposite end of the Slytherin table. Pansy just sat and picked at her food. Growing bored, Kirsten looked back at her own plate and grabbed something from the pile of food, "I just, went to bed late. But, I wasn't the only one up." She caught a glimpse of his face. He sat, shocked. "But I see you're fully rested."

"I…couldn't sleep."

"Uh huh. Sure." She stood and grabbed his arm, dragging him out into the hall. "Ok, I'm not dumb. What were you and Snape talking about last night?"

He dropped his head and muttered, "Nothing." He lifted his head and managed a smile.

"You know you're going to have to tell me eventually." She insisted crossing her arms.

"Rather later than now." He agreed leading her back into the Great Hall to finish breakfast.


	12. Grimmuald Place we go

Chapter 12

The rest of the year went by fast. The teachers had all the students busy writing reports and piling up their homework for the winter break. All the students couldn't wait. Ron and Ginny were going back home, while Harry and Hermione were going to Grimmauld Place; and as a special surprise, so was Kirsten and Duncan. They were very excited. It was the week after the school trip to Hogsmeade that Duncan ran up to Kirsten in between first and second period and told her the news. They had sent an owl to their mother in hiding, asking if it was ok. She soon replied with a happy yes and her best regards.

Winter Break was just a couple days away, and with the students being bombarded with schoolwork, Kirsten had no time to sit Draco down and ask again of what him and Snape were talking about that one night. Besides, his family had gotten him a couple days early for the break. She was already packed and ready to leave. All she had to do was finish her essays and projects from almost all of her classes. Potions were a different class to her. She could never look Snape in the face, but potions still remained her favorite class.

….

It was getting late in the day, and the snow fell softly to the ground outside Kirsten's dorm window. Classes were over for the day and she decided to spend the rest of the time in her room. With Draco gone, she had no one to talk to. Occasionally, she would share a few words with Crabbe and Goyle, but they barely listened and just mumbled a few words every now and then. And Pansy was always avoiding her. Besides, Kirsten didn't want anything else to do with her. It was bad enough they still shared a room.

"Any time now." She whispered to herself silently cursing Duncan and Harry for taking so long. She was completely packed and ready to go. Duncan and Harry told her that they would send Hedwig to her window when they were about to leave their common room. Getting desperate, she opened the wide window and peered out. Seeing nothing but the white abyss below, she sighed and closed the window, leaving only a crack for Hedwig to perch on the sill when she arrived.

She sat on her bed and kept thinking; willing the time to go faster. Not very much sooner was there rustling at her window and she rushed over letting the snowy white owl into the room. Growing even more excited, she shut her window tightly and grabbed her belongings, a single leather suitcase, and headed out of her room with Hedwig perched on her other arm; heading down to the Great Hall to meet Harry, Duncan, and Hermione.

…..

"There she is!" shouted Hermione.

Kirsten walked over to her friends and her brother giving them a smile, while Hedwig glided to Harry.

"We are going to be apparating. So, you have all your things?" Harry asked.

"Everything I need, yes."

"Thank you." Hermione muttered releasing Kirsten's bag from her grasp.

"Wait, where are your things?"

Harry and Duncan pointed to the little pouch Hermione wore around her neck.

"Extension Charm. Nice." Kirsten smiled.

When Hermione got Kirsten's bag in the pouch, she held out her hand and touched Harry. Kirsten and Duncan followed. They all closed their eyes and Hermione and Harry concentrated on number 12 Grimmuald Place and quickly disapparated.


	13. Grimmuald Place here we are

Chapter 13

They all landed with a thud in a small little hallway that had a door at the end. The hall was lit with a yellowish light; the walls were peeling and covered with layers of spider webs. They all stood and started walking, Harry leading the way, to the door. Before they could reach it, the door opened abruptly and a tall, slender man stood in the doorway. Light poured out from behind him and a tong dinner table was placed behind him. Many people were sitting at it.

"Remus." Harry stated.

He and Hermione continued to walk toward him.

"I can see you arrived safely." he approved.

"Is everyone here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, everyone but the Weaslys." Lupin approved, "And these must be your cousins. I have been talking to your mother lately." He smiled while looking behind Harry and saw the two kids standing shoulder to shoulder holding tiny smiles on their faces.

Harry nodded.

"Well, by all means, come in." Lupin gestured them into the room.

Harry and Hermione walked in, followed by Kirsten and Duncan. Seeing their entrance, all the people said hellos and gave little waves. Kirsten gave a nervous smile and a puny wave. Duncan stood and smiled, looking at everyone.

"When are the Weasly's coming?" Harry asked.

"Should be here soon." said a slender woman. She had a pale heart-shaped face that held two dark twinkling eyes.

"Right. Oh, this is Kirsten and Duncan; my cousins. And this is Tonks."

"Ah, so you're the cousins." She smiled and gave them both a handshake.

"That is Kingsley and the rest of the Order. You have already met Lupin."

"Nice to meet you." Kirsten assured to all the eyes taking her in.

"Go ahead and show them to their rooms." Lupin ordered, "The Weasly's should be here shortly."

Harry nodded and led the three out of the room, up a flight of stairs. "Kirsten, you'll be staying with Hermione, and Duncan, you will be staying with me."

"Fine by me." Duncan agreed.

He led them down the hallway and turned left at the end. He told Kirsten and Hermione this was their room. They both went inside and unpacked. Harry then led Duncan back down the hallway to the first door on the left and told Duncan that this was their room. Since they had nothing to unpack at the time, they headed back down to the girls' room. They were stopped halfway by an odd little being exiting one of the middle rooms.

"What is that?" Duncan whispered making sure the thing could not hear.

"Kreacher. The house-elf." Harry explained.

"Gotcha."

"Kreacher, this is Duncan. He is going to be staying here and so is his sister. I expect you to treat them with respect."

"Yes, master. Kreacher always follows orders." He growled in a gravelly voice turning to continue to the end of the hallway and down the stairs.

"It would probably be best if you stay away from him."

"I don't think that will be much a problem." he agreed and continued into the girls' room.

The girls finished unpacking and were sitting on their beds when the boys walked in.

"I was just explaining that Tonks is a Metamorphmagus." Hermione stated standing up.

"Oh, well, Ron should be here soon."

"Alright."

They were heading down the hall when a familiar _crack_ came from the down stairs.

"Arthur!" Kingsley exclaimed.

Harry and Hermione knew the rest of the Weasly family couldn't be far behind so they ran down the stairs. Three more _cracks_ were heard.

_Crack, _"Molly and Ginny. Glad to see you."

"Always good to see you." Mrs. Weasly smiled.

_Crack_, "Ah, Bill and Fleur. How's the marriage going?"

"It's great, thank you." Bill beamed.

"Where's Charlie? I heard he was com-",_ crack, _"There you are! And you brought Ron."

Harry and Hermione ran into the living room where everyone was; leaving Kirsten and Duncan behind. As they stepped off the last step, the last _crack _was heard, but a lot closer than the other four. Two bodies fell from nowhere onto Kirsten and Duncan, causing all four of them collapse to the ground.

"Oi, Fred. The floor feels somewhat soft."

"I agree George."

They pushed themselves off of Kirsten and Duncan. All four were staring at each other.

"Seems you've met Fred and George." Ron laughed.

"Fred. George. Stop messing with Harry's cousins." Mrs. Weasly instructed walking out into the hallway.

"Cousins?" Fred and George asked together.

"By all means, help them up boys!"

Fred helped up Duncan while George helped up Kirsten.

"Really. It's no problem." Kirsten assured brushing herself off.

The two look-a-likes smiled at both of them and walked to the other room. Once Kirsten and Duncan were well on their feet, they were met by a short plump woman.

"Oh my. It is so nice to be meeting you two." She started, "I'm Mrs. Weasly. Ron's mum. Oh, come…come. I brought some sweets."

She led them back through the now crowded living room and to the kitchen; showing them a basket full of different sweets and cakes. Ron followed them and picked a small cake from the basket which made Kirsten and Duncan follow.

"Molly, you aren't spoiling them already are you?" teased Lupin who stood in the doorway.

"Mm, these are great Mrs. Weasly." Duncan approved.

"Glad you like them dear." she smiled patting his cheek.

She turned to Lupin and gave a small smile and left the room.

"You said earlier you have talked to our mom?" Duncan asked, taking another bite of the cake, "How do you know her?"

"We were friends when we went to Hogwarts."

Kirsten choked on her last bite of the cake, "Wait I remember you. My mom has told quite a lot about her time at Hogwarts. You were the one called Moony. Right?"

"Ah, so you know about that?"

"Yep. I'm glad I can actually meet you."

"Likewise. Your mother, as a surprise, is coming tomorrow evening."

Duncan and Kirsten looked at each other, sharing the same big smile.

"Is she really?" Duncan asked.

"Just in time for Christmas!" Kirsten exclaimed.

Lupin nodded smiling, "Now, you must tell me how you are liking Hogwarts."

Kirsten spoke first, leaving nothing out. She started with how she was sorted into Slytherin and met some interesting people. She told him her favorite classes, Potions being the best. Then Duncan shared. He said he was sorted into Gryffindor with Harry and has become really close to him.

While the three were talking in the kitchen, everybody was in the living room talking with Harry.

"So, how are the cousins? Like having ones that actually talk to you?" asked Tonks.

"I mostly talk to Duncan, because we are in the same house. But Kirsten is in Slytherin, so I don't get to talk to her all that much."

"Slytherin? Must be like her dad."

"They don't even know their dad. They just live with their mum. How would you know about their dad?"

"Well, Remus went to school with them; your aunt and their dad. They don't know?"

"Tonks, what are you talking about?"

"It's Snape. Rachel, their mother, told Remus. They are very close friends you know."

The room went silent. Everyone stared at Tonks.

Harry had just gotten over the shock of what Tonks had said, "Snape? Their dad? My aunt's husband?...but that would make him my…"

Mr. Weasly cleared his throat, "Yes, your uncle Harry."

Everyone gaped at Harry.

"Harry, I'm sure everything will be fine." Hermione told, "It is probab-"

Just then, a huge cloud of smoke and ash burst through the fireplace; green light signaling someone had used the floo powder. Tonks, Kinsley, Harry, and a few others drew their wands and held them to the cloud. Coughing was the only noise heard. The cloud slowly returned to clear air and, in the clearing of the fire place was a tall, slender woman with reddish-brown hair.

"Huh, guess I used a little too much." she grinned, not the slightest bit intimidated by all the wands pointed her way.

Lupin, Kirsten, and Duncan ran into the room with their wands at the ready as well. Kirsten and Duncan quickly drew theirs back and smiled.

"Mom!" they yelled, and ran to the woman.


	14. American land in England

Chapter 14

"Rachel. I thought you said you weren't coming until tomorrow." Lupin spoke lowering his wand as well and giving her a hug.

"I thought I would surprise you. Which I think I did a pretty good job of." she stated looking at all of the wands in lowered hands chuckling to herself.

"Well, glad you could make it. Everyone this is Rachel."

"Nice to finally meet all of you. And Harry! My, you're so tall. And handsome!"

The twins laughed quietly as Harry stepped forward and was met with a huge hug.

"Thank you. Um, would you like to see your room?" he asked.

"Yes please."

Harry took her two medium sized bags and began down the hallway to the steps with his aunt and two cousins behind.

"Your room will be right next to Hermione and Kirsten's. Is that alright?"

"Fine by me."

He led her to her room and sat her belongings onto the bed where she went to sit.

"Kirsten, Duncan, will you excuse us for a moment?" she asked.

They nodded and left the room, Duncan leaving last, and closed the door.

"So, Harry. How are you my dear boy?"

Harry replied with a rise and fall of his shoulders, "Um, forgive me for asking, but why won't you tell them who their father is?"

She sighed, "Harry, I don't expect you to get it, but it was very chaotic 17 years ago. After Voldemort killed your parents, I was next. So their father, Snape, knew about this arrangement and ordered me to leave with my mother and father and our kids. He and I never kept in touch after that. It was what he had to do to keep us safe."

"But, Snape is-"

"I know he is a Death Eater. I wasn't ok with the thought at first, but I know he would have done the right thing. He only continued to be a Death Eater because Dumbledore told him to do so."

"Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Severus is a spy for him. He never forgave the Dark Lord for what he did to my sister. He never wanted our children to follow his footsteps, and he still fears that it will happen. Though I assure him it will not. They are older now, and know how to make the right choices."

"Do you know that Kirsten is in Slytherin?"

"Yes. She truly is like her father." she smiled, but seeing the pain flash through Harry's eyes, she continued, "Harry, I know you may not agree to this, but we have. And we are happy with our decision."

Harry nodded.

"Just, let them figure it out on their own time. I think that would be best. Even though they aren't happy about me not telling them."

Harry nodded again, but before he could get words out, Mrs. Weasly shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Dinner."

"Well, must have been a long day for you, why don't you go get something to eat." Rachel suggested, "I have already eaten, besides, I think I'll do a little reading then go to bed. I'll talk to you later dear."

He nodded once again and turned from the bed, making his way out into the hall.

While he was making his was down the stairs, he found all the Weasly's, joined by Kirsten, Duncan, Hermione, Lupin, and Tonks gathered at the big dinner table; at one end, sat Lupin with Tonks on his left and Mr. Weasly on his right. Bill sat next to him, then Fleur, followed by Charlie, Ron, Hermione, and an empty seat for Harry. On the opposite side sat Duncan, Kirsten, Fred, George, Ginny, and an empty seat for Mrs. Weasly who was passing out soup bowls.

"Where is the rest of the Order?" Harry asked taking his seat.

"They left. We were done with the meeting anyway." replied Tonks.

Duncan got his soup first and started immediately, followed by Kirsten.

"This is really good." Kirsten smiled.

"Kiss up." replied George.

"Indeed." Fred followed.

Kirsten gave them a teasing glare, and continued on her soup.


	15. Kreacher and Kristen

Chapter 15

It was still pretty early in the morning when Kirsten woke up. She sat up in bed and found Hermione and Ginny still asleep in their beds. Since she couldn't fall back to sleep, she got up and walked down to the living room. She walked in and saw a strange little creature looked at her. The rest of the room was empty and lit with a light in the corner of the room.

"Um…hi." She said dumbfounded, "I'm Kirsten."

"Kreacher knows who you are." He replied in a scratchy voice bowing low.

"Um, well, no offense, but what are you?"

"A house-elf. Kreacher lives to work for master Potter."

"Oh, that's nice. Is anyone else up?" she asked looking around.

"Just Kreacher and Miss Gibson."

"Well, what is there to eat?"

"Kreacher can make something."

"Sounds good. Surprise me. I'll be outside."

Kreacher bowed one more time and turned to the kitchen. Kirsten made her way to the back door and let herself out. When she opened the door, fresh cold air swept through her hair making her shiver. She clutched tighter to her robe and walked over to a hanging swing on the side of the house and sat down. She situated herself to where she was comfortable and rested her head on the chains of the swing, closing her eyes for a moment. It was only the beginning of the break and she already missed talking to Draco. They had a really short goodbye. His mom and dad came to get him about a week before school got out. She, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were all hanging out in the common room when Snape, followed by his parents, came in and told him to pack. Draco gestured her to follow him so she did. They had a short talk when he was packing. And before he made his way to the door, he went to her and gave her a quick hug. She was startled, but before she could hug back, he was out of the room leaving her standing in the middle of the room.

She now sat alone on the swing wishing she could go back and hug him again. Over the couple of months, she tried to fight her feelings toward him because of what Harry had said about him, but she no longer could. She liked him and she couldn't help it.

She was shot out of her thoughts by the door sliding shut.

"Am I bothering you?" Harry said walking to the swing.

"Nope, just thinking." She motioned for him to sit so he did.

"How can you be out here? It's freezing." He chattered.

"Well, I have been sleeping down in the dungeons for a while now." She laughed.

"Right. Well, a couple people are up now, if you want to come inside."

"Like who?"

"Me, Duncan, Fred, George, and the adults."

"Okey dokey." She said as they walked back into the living room and made their way to the couch next to the fire.

"Morning sweet heart." Mrs. Gibson said.

"Morning mom." Kirsten replied giving a faint smile.

Kreacher came over to her with a plate topped with eggs, bacon, and some type of pudding. At least she thought it was pudding.

"Thanks Kreacher." She smiled at the elf who bowed and walked away.

"How come she gets a big breakfast?"

"And we don't."

"Oh, now, if your all hungry, I'll start up something." Molly said standing from her chair.

"I'll help," agreed Mrs. Gibson.

Kirsten held her fork and started swirling around the eggs, "I'm not even all that hungry anymore."

"Then give it here!" Duncan teased taking her food and digging into the bacon.

Kirsten got up and made her way to the staircase and started up the stairs to her room. She walked into her room she was sharing with Hermione and Ginny. Ginny was still asleep while Hermione was over at her bed looking for something.

"Morning Hermione. You need help?"

"Ah, no. I'm just looking for wrapping paper. I still haven't wrapped my gifts and Christmas is tomorrow."

"I have some. I bought some in Hogsmeade. Use all you want." Kirsten got in her trunk and found the sparkly red wrapping. She pulled it out along with a couple green and gold bows; handing it all to Hermione.

"You are a life saver."

"It's no problem."

"Well, I need to go to a different room. I can't let you seeing your gift now." Hermione smiled.

"Have fun then." Kirsten said to her back.

Kirsten looked down at her feet. She was upset. Although she didn't want to be, she couldn't stop thinking about Draco. So, she went back to her trunk and got out a piece of paper and a quill. She sat down on her bed and started to write.

_Dear Draco,_

_It's Kirsten. I just wanted to write to you to see how you're doing. I miss you. I hope you're having a fun time for Christmas. It's pretty boring here, and it's only the first day. Anyway, Merry Christmas and can't wait to see you again._

_Kirsten_

She folded the note and called to Hedwig who rested in Harry's room. She glided into the room and perched on her bed. Kirsten took her note and placed it in Hedwig's beak.

"Please take this to the Malfoys'. It's for Draco." She whispered getting up and opening the window.

Hedwig lifted her wings and flew out the window. Kirsten closed it trying to not wake Ginny. Seeing as it worked, she left the room and went back down the stairs wondering if Draco will ever write back. 


	16. Christmas Day

Chapter 16

"Kirsten! Get up sleepy head!" Hermione yelled, jumping on her bed.

Kirsten turned on her side and glanced at her clock, "Hermione, its 6:53. Really?"

"Come on, it's Christmas!"

"I'm up." She smiled.

Hermione dropped from the bed and skipped to the door. Kirsten got up and slid to the behind her.

"Ginny already went down. Everyone is waiting."

"Alright, let's go."

They skipped down the stairs and into the living room. The room opened up and in the tallest corner; stood the most magnificent Christmas tree Kirsten has ever seen. The tree stood at least six feet and was covered in gold and silver garland. The multicolored lights flickered to the famous tune "Jingle Bells". As she walked in, a mini Santa shot passed her on a broom stick smiling and waving at everyone.

"There you are!" Duncan shouted pulling her into a head lock.

"Here I am." She smiled.

Duncan released her and went and took his spot on the couch next to Fred and George in front of the tree. Mrs. Gibson was next and pulled her into a warm hug.

"Shall we get started then?" Mr. Weasely asked.

"Of course!" Duncan laughed.

Mrs. Weasely made her way to the monstrous sized pile of presents and grabbed a couple, all of them being square in shape, but in different colors.

"Ron. Ginny. Harry." She started, handing each of them their gifts, "Fred. George. Charlie. Ah, and Bill and Fleur."

Each took their gifts gratefully and ripped through the wrapper. All of the Weasely children, besides Bill and Fleur, and Harry unwrapped unique sweaters; each with their first initial on it. They looked rather warm Kirsten thought. Fleur, who was doing the unwrapping, unwrapped a box that she opened; this lead to another box inside. Her and Bill chuckled to themselves as they opened box after box. About four boxes in, she opened the last box. Inside, the contents were covered by overlapping colored paper. She unraveled whatever it was and gasped.

Mrs. Weasely looked rather proud with her reaction and clutched her husband's hand, "It was mine and your father's. His parents gave it to us on our first Christmas together."

"It's wonderful!" Bill exclaimed pulling out a matching pair of chains. On one, the chain held a small charm that was a crystalline wand. The other held a similar charm, but was an orange W.

"The W is for Bill, and the wand is for Fleur."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasely." Fleur gasped.

Again, Mrs. Weasely bent over the pile and grabbed two identical gifts; giving one to Duncan and the other to Kirsten.

"Aw, you didn't have to Mrs. W." Duncan smiled.

"It's no trouble." She assured.

Kirsten thanked her as well and tore into her own present with Duncan doing the same.

Duncan got done first and pulled out a red and gold knitted hat and placed it on his head.

"Suites you." Harry laughed.

Kirsten pulled out a hat identical in the style, but the colors were grey and green. She smiled and placed it on her head.

"Thank you! It's awesome." She grinned.

"Glad you like it dear."

"My turn." Hermione stood and walked to the pile herself and grabbed all of her gifts.

"Let's see, this one is Harry's. Here is Ron's. Here you go Ginny. Duncan. And Kirsten." She smiled at her work and sat back down, anxious to see their expressions.

…

Slowly but surely, everyone distributed their gifts to one another, pleased with the reaction that was shone.

"Well, that looks like all of it." Mrs. Gibson cheered, "Merry Christmas everyone."

"Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you mom!" Kirsten agreed.

"Yea, tha-"

Duncan was cut off by a slam on the nearest window; causing all the girls to jump which made the guys laugh.

"My, what was that?" Mrs. Gibson asked walking to the window.

She opened it and an owl flew past her onto Duncan's lap.

"Hey, that's a school owl." Hermione stated.

Duncan reached down and took the two letters in its mouth. Once released of the envelopes, it flew back out the window. Mrs. Gibson quickly closed the window and sat by the fire.

"Kirsten, this one is for you." He said, passing a somewhat heavy envelope her way.

She peered at the envelope, "Who is it from?"

"It doesn't say, and I guess they don't want a reply."

They both looked at their letters and opened them at the same time. A long chain fell into Kirsten's lap. She picked it up and examined it. It was a silver chain with a circular charm hanging from it. On the charm was the Slytherin symbol. She looked over at Duncan, only to find him holding up a similar necklace, but with the Gryffindor symbol. He looked up at her and they both shrugged their shoulders.

"Is that it?" Ron asked, "No letter?"

"Nope, just the necklaces." Duncan shrugged.

"Guess they didn't want to be thanked." Kirsten added confused.

"OK, well, might as well start cleaning up." Mrs. Gibson said standing up.

Everyone else nodded and stood as well and continued on with their Christmas Day.


	17. Quidditch

Chapter 17

Kirsten made her way up to her room with her hands full of the wonderful gifts she received from all of her friends. Hermione got Kirsten her own copy of _Hogwarts A History, _Harry got her some new Quiddich pads since hers were getting old, Ron got her a bag of Bertie Blotts Jelly Beans which had become her new favorite wizard candy, and her mom got her a new comforter for her bed. The comforter was one she always wanted; black was the background color while neon colors were splattered on it.

As she walked up, she was smiling and having a nice conversation with Hermione and Ginny, who were also carrying their things to their room.

"Did you see the look on Ron's face when he opened the enchanted spider from Fred and George?" Ginny laughed.

"That was great. It was only plastic, it's not like it was real." Kirsten replied.

They got to their room and set their things down.

"Might as well see if we are doing anything else today." Hermione told.

Ginny and Kirsten nodded following to the door. When out of Kirsten's corner of her eye she saw a light green envelope lying on her bed.

"Go ahead guys; I'll be down in a sec."

They nodded, and continued on their way. Kirsten walked toward the envelope. On top, it had her name scratched on with black ink. Recognizing the writing momentarily, she ripped the letter open. Inside was a cream colored piece of paper with the same writing as on the front.

_Dear Kirsten,_

_I don't think it is a good idea for you to send anything to me. I'll just talk to you at school. Sorry I can't explain right now, but I will sometime. Merry Christmas to you too._

_Draco_

She looked up from the letter and frowned. Great, now she was annoying him. That was the last thing she wanted to do. Again, like the morning before, her heart started to ache with the fact that she indeed had a crush on the most hated guy in the school.

"Kirsten, come on…pull yourself together." She told herself.

"Um, having fun?"

She shot her head up to find Harry standing in the doorway.

"No, actually."

"Sorry." He made his way over to her bed and sat down next to her.

She folded the note in half and set it aside, "Harry…do you like someone? And you're not allowed to show your feelings toward this person or someone will get upset?"

Harry looked down at the floor, "Yes actually." He mumbled and peered out into the empty hallway, "Why?"

"Oh, um, well…you see…" she stuttered glaring down at her pillow, picking at a loose thread.

"It's Malfoy isn't it?" Harry sighed.

Kirsten's head shot up and looked into his eyes and nodded slowly, "I'm sorry, I have tried to fight it."

"Why? They are your feelings. No one can make you feel different."

"But, you guys don't like him."

"Your right. He is selfish and cruel, and…listen, I can relate to how you're feeling. If you must know, I have feelings toward Ginny."

Kirsten's mouth hung open and she gaped at him. She thought this wouldn't go over well at all. Her having a crush on someone he hates.

Harry sighed and seeing her hand rest on her bed, he covered it with his, "Tell you what. I'll keep your secret of you keep mine."

Kirsten looked into his eyes and grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He stood, "Well, better see what everyone is doing."

She stood as well and gave him a hug, "Thank you for understanding." She said, her words muffled by her face in his shirt.

He broke the hug and nodded. Then turned and led them both downstairs.

…

"There you are." Mrs. Weasley confirmed.

"Here we are." Kirsten agreed nodding and following Harry over to his friends.

They both walked over to Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Duncan. They were all in a circle talking and didn't even notice Harry and Kirsten at first. Kirsten nudged Duncan in the arm.

"Hey, what's that for?" Duncan whimpered.

"Stop being a baby."

"Duncan here-" Fred started.

"-Said you two were pretty good a Quidditch." George finished.

"Oh really?" Kirsten asked, "Well, not to brag, but I am a pretty good Keeper."

"Yea, well, I'm the best Chaser from Durank." Duncan gloated.

"How come you guys didn't try out this year?" Harry asked.

"We didn't want to make someone give up their spot." Kirsten mumbled.

"Well then, I guess we need to see how good you really are." Charlie spoke as he entered the conversation, "We can have a small match out in the back."

"Sounds great." Duncan agreed.

"What are the teams then?" Kirsten asked.

"Hm, ok. On one team we will have Harry as the Seeker, Kirsten as the Keeper, Fred as the Beater, and Duncan as the Chaser. On the other team we will have me as the Seeker, Ron as the Keeper, George as the Beater, and Ginny as the Chaser. How about that?"

"Great. Let's get started!" Duncan shouted.


	18. Quidditch Game Cont

Chapter 18

"Game on!" Kirsten shouted from a telephone pole that served as a goal.

"You better watch out Ron!" Duncan joked.

Both he and Ginny took their places on both sides of Bill, who was going to toss the Quaffle and set the Bludgers into the air. Everyone else came from inside the house in hat and gloves to see who would win.

"You all know the rules. Good luck guys." Bill smiled as he threw the ball up in the air.

At once, Duncan grabbed the ball and zoomed toward Ron's post. Ginny was gaining speed and was on his tail. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a Bludger flying toward him. Before it made contact with his face, Fred came and hit it away.

Kirsten sat on the edge of her broom, waiting for the Quaffle to come her way. Bludgers were going every which way, Ginny and Duncan were racing after each other, and Harry and Charlie were chasing after the Snitch.

Duncan got to Ron's goal and flew around it one time, then threw the Quaffle upward. While it was in the air, he turned his broom backwards. The Quaffle came down and he swung his broom toward it and made a hit. Ron went to get it, but missed and Duncan got the first point. Ginny was down below and caught the Quaffle and raced to Kirsten's goal. Duncan quickly flew after her.

Harry flew after Charlie and the Snitch. Charlie had caught sight of it just a couple seconds before he did which was why he was in the lead. They continued around the tiny arena, chasing after the small golden sphere.

Ginny was at the goal and went for the point. She threw as best as she could, but it wasn't enough. Kirsten had already caught it and tossed it to Duncan who was right behind Ginny.

Charlie was right behind the Snitch with his arm outstretched. Seeing this, Harry lifted up and flew directly on top of Charlie. Charlie glanced up and his eyes widened then quickly went back to normal size and he let out a tiny chuckle which Harry returned. Then he shifted his attention back onto the Snitch, but when he did, it was gone. Harry tapped him on the shoulder which made him look. They both slowed down and Harry outstretched a closed fist. When Charlie looked, Harry slowly opened his fist and the Snitch rose up the slightest bit but was caught again by Harry closing his hand.

Charlie shook his head and laughed, "You really are your father's son."

At this comment, Harry smiled and nodded.

Charlie lifted both his hands up and shouted, "Game over! Harry got the Snitch."

At his words, the Bludgers were caught and all brooms stopped. Everyone on the sidelines began to cheer and rushed inside for warmth. All the players jumped from their brooms and hurried inside as well.

"Nice save Kirsten." Harry commented patting her back.

"Thanks. Good job with the Snitch. How did you even catch that?"

"I have my secrets." He grinned.

"Yea, yea. Fine. Don't tell me." She joked.

They rushed inside behind everyone else. Once inside they were inside, everyone was stripping down to their normal clothes and squeezing in by the fire. Kirsten and Harry followed everyone else and found a seat next to Fred and George.

"Nice blocks." George smiled.

"Yea, you and Duncan weren't lying about you and Quidditch." Fred nodded.

"Well, thanks guys." Kirsten beamed, "You aren't too bad of Beaters yourselves."

….

It was getting late in the night and about everyone had fallen asleep. All except Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Duncan, and Kirsten. They sat in the living room by the fire in a circle. All the lights were out, but the fire still lit the whole room, giving off a ghostly glow.

"So, what is it you guys do? Since you are out of Hogwarts now." Kirsten asked.

"Well, if you must know, Fred and I own our very own joke shop."

"Nice. Anything worth buying?" she joked.

"Worth buying?" Fred exclaimed.

"The whole store is, love!" George followed.

"OK then." She laughed.

"Jeeze, it's getting late guys. Better go to bed." Duncan pointed out.

"Oh alright." Kirsten slumped.

"Hey, be happy. We go back to Hogwarts in two days."

With this said, they all stood and said their goodnights, and walked off to their rooms.

…

The last two days of all of them together flew by. On the last day together, the whole Weasely family left to their house, and so did Kirsten and Duncan's mom. She wished them a good rest of the year and made them both promise that they would write whenever they could.

The last day went as fast as the day before, but everyone just got more excited at the thought of going back to Hogwarts.


	19. Draco miss the train

Chapter 19

Kirsten got up as early as possible. She had hardly slept that night because she was so excited to see Draco again. She rushed around the room, gathering all of her things and packing them away into her trunk. A couple minutes passed and she was ready to go. Hermione had left with the Weasely family the day before. She quietly made her way down the hall, passed the boys room. She saw Kreacher stumbling around and rushed up to him.

"Morning Kreacher." She smiled.

"Good morning Miss Gibson." He croaked back.

"You need help with anything?"

"No. Kreacher is fine." He mumbled and ducked into a nearby room.

Kirsten shrugged her shoulders and slumped to the kitchen to make the boys breakfast.

"Hey." Duncan mumbled as he walked into the room rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Sleepyhead." She smiled and handed him a plate of eggs and toast.

He gazed at it and grabbed a fork. "How long have you been up?"

"Hm…No idea." She poured another egg into the pan. "Is Harry up yet?"

"Yea. Taking a shower."

"Ah. You excited?" She asked with a grin.

"Not at all." He responded with a smile and finished his breakfast. "Better get packed." He said getting up from the table and climbed the stairs.

…..

They all continued with their packing and getting ready to travel to Hogwarts; about an hour later, they were all ready to go. They arrived at Kings Crossing early and set off for the train.

"Um, you guys go ahead. Don't save a seat for me. I'm going to go see if Crabbe and Goyle are here yet." Kirsten stated turning around in the narrow hall of the train and went in the other direction.

"Uh…ok?" Duncan questioned looking at Harry who shrugged his shoulders and continued to a compartment.

Kirsten continued to the front of the train peering in every compartment to see if anyone was in them. She finally found Crabbe and Goyle sitting down and eating chocolate frogs.

"Hey guys. Did you have a good break?" She smiled.

They just nodded and kept snacking. She had grown used to their quiet dialogue and watched the door, waiting for Draco to walk through. Minutes passed and Blaise and Pansy had joined them, but no Draco. She started to get nervous and peeked outside into the hallway; still no sign of him. The train started and she frowned, sitting back on the seat, grabbing a chocolate frog and gazed out the frosty window.

…..

She awoke with someone nudging her in the side and whispering her name. She felt their lips down at her ear and smelt the freshness of their breath. "Come on, time to wake up." Again she felt the lips, but closer to her own. She opened her eyes and peered into Draco's. He was smiling and she smiled back. He brushed some stray hair from her face and leaned in.

"Kirsten, Wake up. We're here." Blaise said.

Kirsten shot her eyes open and felt incredibly stupid; now she was dreaming of him. "Alright, I'm up. Thanks Blaise."

"No problem." He smiled, and followed Pansy out of the train.

She sighed and stood up. "I really need to get him out of my head." She frowned as she drug her feet and jumped the last step of the train.

"Get who out of your head?"

She whipped her head back and smiled at the sight of him, "Draco!" she went to hug him, but stopped, letting her arms fall to her sides. "Where have you been? You weren't on the train."

"Yea, well I was running late and missed it. My dad had to apparate here." He started walking beside her down the path to the carts with his hands in his pockets.

She looked at him so happy he was right beside her, "So, how was your break?" She asked, watching her breath move in the air.

"Not good. My aunt had a surprise visit that put my dad in a horrible mood." He looked to her and smiled, "But I'm not with them anymore. I'm back here."

They walked together on the snow covered ground, following the carriages a good distance ahead of them. Every time he spoke she felt her heart skip two beats; she drank in his full figure starting with his dark pants up to his black wool winter coat, and following up to his head where a pair of gray earmuffs lay. She smiled again and rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them up.

"Need help?" He asked, gazing down and grinning; taking her hand in his, he chucked slightly when he saw Kirsten blush and look away. He was holding her hand! The butterflies grew more in number the longer he held it. They laughed and talked the rest of the way to Hogwarts, not once dropping their hands.


	20. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 20

By the time they got to Hogwarts, the Feast had already started. Professor McGonagall stood at the entrance of the castle watching them approach.

"I was wondering when you two were going to show up." She shivered, and followed them inside.

Draco and Kirsten stepped in the Hall; their hands still attached and took their normal seats at the table. Everyone was listening to Dumbledore who was at the front making a speech.

"I'm afraid I have some irrelevant news. I have had word that the Death Eaters are watching the castle closely." At these words, a few students gasped and Draco squeezed Kirsten's hand. She caught his gaze which was watching Dumbledore closely. In his eyes, she caught a glimpse of remorse, but she didn't know why. "I suggest that you all stay inside the castle, and for whatever reason, do not leave unless chaperoned by a teacher. Give them no reason to want to harm you." And with those words, he left the podium and sat down. At once, the tables were covered in the normal foods and desserts. Slowly the room got louder with gossip and talk as students filled their plates and caught up with their friends.

Kirsten looked at Draco whose gaze was still far away. "Draco, you alright?"

He nodded his head and smiled at her, "Of course I am. Aren't you?"

She looked at him concerned and went to speak, but he cut her off by rubbing the top of her hand with his.

He leaned in, "It's ok. I'm fine." He whispered, and pulled away and smiled.

She smiled back and they started on their dinner.

…

Since the next day was a Saturday, most kids were still asleep around 7:15. Kirsten, however, was already awake, and walking around in the halls; she didn't know what else to do. The hallways were empty except for the occasional Hogwarts ghost flying past, but Kirsten liked being alone at this time. It was a good time to think about everything. She found herself walking by the entrance of the Gryffindor common room and wishing she could go in. She wanted to tell Harry what happened last night between her and Draco. He would understand. She sighed and continued walking only to find herself falling to the floor with her brother on top of her.

"DJ, what on earth?" She shouted pulling herself up off the floor.

He was out of breath and pulled himself up only to bend over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "I…need…to…talk…to you." He mumbled in between breaths. He looked up at her; the look of happiness mixed with fear flooded his eyes.

"So you had to knock me down?" she replied, almost annoyed.

"I didn't know you were right outside the door ok? Cut me some slack." He straightened up his body and grabbed her shoulders. "Are you ready for what I have to say?"

She nodded, rolling her eyes inside.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" she whispered back.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he repeated, ignoring her question.

"Duncan. Just tell me."

"I know who our dad is."

Her eyes filled with hope, "Who?"

"…Snape."

She was filled with disbelief, "What?" She yelled, no longer whispering.

He covered her mouth with his hand and nodded his head. "It's true."

She removed his hand and looked down, still dumbfounded with the fact that Snape is her dad. "Now I understand." She clutched the Slytherin necklace she got for Christmas. "But, how did you find out?"

"Harry kept starring at Snape all throughout dinner, so I made him spill. Turns out, mom told him."

She shook her head, the memories of that one night flashing through her head. Draco knew also. He must have found out and that's why Snape was talking to him so late at night. That's why Draco was so distant. She looked back at Duncan, "I have to go. Thanks for tell me DJ." She smiled, and ran to the Slytherin common room, hoping Draco was awake, and if not, she'd make him.

…

She slid into the common room still finding it how she left it, empty. She walked to his room and peeked inside the doorway finding him sitting away from her on his bed. She entered the room and went towards him.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"

He looked behind himself and saw her. He smiled and stood. "Hey."

She repeated the question. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That Snape is my dad."

His smile faded and he looked down. "Kirsten, he told me not to tell. He wanted you to figure it out." He looked back up at her to find her smiling with tears filling her eyes. "Kirsten?" He stepped toward her.

"After 17 years, I finally know who my dad is."

He walked closer, "You're not angry with me?"

She filled the space between them with a hug, catching him off guard, but he hugged back. "No, I'm relieved." Her words muffled by the cotton of his shirt.

He hugged her tighter and smiled; his head resting on her own with one hand on her back, while the other brushed her hair. She pulled away and wiped her eyes, "Your shirt's wet." She chuckled, pointing at the corner of his shirt which was damp with her tears.

"That's alright." He smiled, "I'm just glad you're happy."

She smiled again, noticing that she turned the school's biggest prick into the school's biggest sweetheart.


	21. The Snape encounter

Chapter 21

"Wake up."

"Five more minutes."

"Kirsten, come on!" Duncan shouted pulling the pillow from underneath her head and smacking her in the face.

"Hey! I'm up." She rose from her bed and looked at her brother who was smiling, "How did you get in here?"

"It doesn't matter. Now come on. Get dressed, you're coming with me. We're going to Hogsmeade." He smiled.

She gaped at him, now fully awake. "Is something wrong with you? It's…6:45 in the morning! Plus, Dumbledore told us not to leave the castle."

'Relax, I just figured we could go get a butter beer. And might I add that Snape is on his way there now?"

Kirsten jumped from her bed, threw on a spare gray sweatshirt, scrapped her hair in a messy ponytail, and threw on some jeans.

They left the common room and made their way to an exit of the castle, careful not to get caught by any teachers. When they got to the door Duncan pulled out a blanket-looking item from his satchel and held it out to Kirsten.

"I took it from Harry's trunk. It's the invisibility cloak." He whispered with a grin.

"My devious brother, what would we do without you?" she smiled back and unfolded the cloak, draping it over the both of them. They squeezed together and managed to hide every part of their bodies, but their feet; and made their way out of the castle and down the path to Hogsmeade.

…

Despite it still being winter outside, it was surprisingly warm under the cloak. They stumbled all the way to the Three Broomsticks without any problems. Kirsten pulled off the cloak, folding it and handed it to Duncan who forced it back in his satchel. When they entered the building a small fire was lit in the far corner. It wasn't crowded at all, but Kirsten didn't expect it to be since it was so early in the morning. Duncan tapped Kirsten's arm and pointed to the bar. Kirsten followed his finger which was pointing at Snape who sat in the middle of the bar. She still wasn't used to the fact that he was her dad, but she still got excited at the sight of him, something she didn't feel before. She looked at Duncan who nodded and led the way to the bar.

He pulled out a seat to the right of Snape and sat down. Kirsten did the same, but on the left. Snape looked up from his glass and looked both of them down.

"May I help you?" He asked in a tired voice.

"Wow. I figured you would bust us for being out of the school. Didn't you Kirsten?"

Kirsten nodded.

"Yes and why is it that you are out so early?"

"Welp, we figured we could talk to you. After all, you should understand us better than all the other professors." Kirsten answered, leaning her head on her hand taking in her dad. It was so weird to think of him that way.

"What could you possibly mean?" Snape asked, making it look as if he was growing bored of talking to two teenage kids.

"I think you know." Duncan said, doing the same as Kirsten by leaning his head on his hand and smiling at him.

Snape continued to look back and forth to the both of them then back at his cup.

"Come on. We've finally figured it out. We know who you are." Duncan pointed out; his smile growing bigger.

The twins looked at their dad who shot his head up from his cup and looked at Kirsten then at Duncan and he did what they didn't think was possible. He smiled. "Madam Rosmerta, get these two some butter beer."

….

It was nearly eight o'clock when they decided it was time to leave the inn. They all made their way outside, with their arms linked together and their insides warm from butter beer.

"Snape?"

Snape froze but didn't look back at the source of the question. His grip on both Kirsten and Duncan got more firm and he straightened his posture. "Hello Bellatrix." He let go of them and turned around giving them a sign to walk away, but they stayed where they were.

"What are you doing?" She eyed him, looking him up and down then gazed behind him and nodded toward the two teens straightening themselves as well, "Who are they?"

"Just students that thought it would be amusing if they left the school. I was making sure they made it back."

Kirsten watched her every move. There was something between both her and her dad. Bellatrix looked like a witch alright, with her long dress that fell to the floor, long curly black hair that was pinned up, and a wand in her hand, though not pointed at anyone.

Bellatrix nodded, though not believing a word Snape said. "I've just come to tell you that…there's a meeting." She whispered, again eying Kirsten and Duncan.

Snape nodded, "Let me take care of the juveniles and I'll be on my way."

"Very well then." She spoke, turning around and catching herself off balance, only to retain it again and stumble off into a nearby alley.

Snape turned and passed Kirsten and Duncan without word. They looked at each other and caught up with him.

"Uh, hello? Who was that?" Duncan asked motioning back to the place the conversation took place.

"None of your concern; now follow me to the castle. You shouldn't have even come out in the first place." He ordered looking ahead.

Duncan went to speak, but Kirsten brushed his arm with her own, and shook her head. The rest of the trip back was silent.


	22. Kristen meets Voldemort

Chapter 22

"Please talk to me." Draco pleaded.

Ever since Kirsten came back with Duncan and Snape, things felt different. She always felt eyes on her like she was being watched. She mentally shook herself to reality and looked into his eyes. It was after hours and all the students were in bed. They both sat on the couch in front of the lit fire in the Slytherin common room.

Draco looked down at her hands crossed, which lay across her lap and took them in his own. Her insides jumped for joy when he touched her. He always had that effect on her.

They looked at each other again. Kirsten went to speak, "I…I think Snape is in some trouble with something."

Hearing this, he tensed and she could feel it, "You know something don't you?"

He lowered his head, "Just tell me what happened and I'll tell you what I know…Even though you won't be happy with it."

She paused, still curious, but not wanting to continue. She looked around the dark spacious room feeling unease. "I will, but not in here." She got up, their hands still connected and made her way to a near broom closet and locked it behind her. She felt no more eyes on her so she sighed a breath of relief.

Draco pushed a coat out of his face and looked confused. "A crammed closet is better than the couch?" he looked amused.

She smiled slightly and looked up at him, "I know it sounds weird, but I feel better in here." He looked at her and waited for her to tell him what happened. She sighed and began, "OK, you know when I came here late a couple days ago?"

He nodded.

"Well, me and Duncan went to Hogsmeade to talk to Snape." She breathed, "Then, on our way back this weird lady, no doubt a witch, stopped us. It looked like he was scared."

Draco looked down a moment and thought. "Did you catch her name?"

"Bella…"

"…trix."

"Who know her?"

"Sadly, yes. She's my aunt."

"Really? Then you might know what she was talking about."

"What did she say?"

"She told Snape there was a meeting…she whispered when she said it. What was the meeting about?"

"I don't know what the meeting was about, but I know who was leading it."

"Who?"

Draco fell silent. "Voldemort."

"What? That's not possible; my dad isn't a death eater. My mom would have told me."

"This is why I said you could get mad." He whispered as he held up his arm and removed his sleeve to reveal a tattoo that shows a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth. "It's the Dark Mark. Meaning…I'm a Death Eater as well." He covered his arm again and set it down. Not knowing what to say next.

Kirsten looked at him with disbelief. "So…he is then? He works with him? The man who killed Harry's parents? My aunt and uncle?"

"I don't think he wants to though. I don't want to either." He looked down at his feet. "I hate it." He mumbled.

Kirsten looked at him with sympathy and pulled him into a hug. "Listen, I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you told me the truth. Thanks." She pulled away and they both smiled.

He nodded, "So, can we get out of this closet now? It's starting to get stuffy."

Kirsten laughed and unlocked the door leading them out of the coats.

…..

"Duncan! Hey, wait up." Kirsten yelled in the crowded hallway trying desperately to get to her twin. He stopped in the middle of the hall and looked behind him.

"Hey. What's up?" he smiled when she was with him.

She pulled him down to her leave to whisper in his ear, "Snape is a Death Eater."

He pulled backwards. "What? You're serious?"

She nodded. "Draco told me."

He gazed around the faces of students who rushed to their next class which caused the hallway to get empty. "I gotta go to class." He mumbled and walked down the hall.

Kirsten started her way toward her class when she heard a voice coming from an empty classroom. She followed it and peered inside, not wanting to get caught.

Snape sat at a desk with his head in his hands facing the opposite direction.

"No. I won't do it." He whispered.

"She is needed for the plan." A raspy voice answered. There was no one there, just the voice.

"Get someone else to do it; someone who already is with you."

"Severus, why so defensive? You have never talked back to me before."

"My Lord, I would humbly request that I take her place."

"And why is that?"

"No reason, I just don't trust that a child could get the job done."

"You're lying. Why?"

Snape tensed and sat up.

"She's here now." The voice said.

At that Snape looked behind him. Kirsten jumped and tried to run, but when she turned, she ran into someone. He instantly grabbed her arms and pushed her to the room. You still couldn't see his face but noticed he had a ring on. The same ring Draco wore.

"Draco?" she whispered.

He turned her toward him and looked scared. "Please. I have to do this."

"I know you do. I trust you."

He let a small smile and brought you into the room where Snape stood with fear in his eyes.

"Severus, bring her to me. It's time I meet her." The voice echoed in the room.

Snape stood and pleaded with his eyes. Sorrow filled his eyes but was soon blank as he held out his arm.

Draco turned to leave to room.

"Malfoy, I have use for you as well."

Draco's head popped up as he made his way back to Snape and grabbed his arm, then hers so they all made a circle.

Just then they were all moved quickly out of the castle and to some unknown place. When Kirsten opened her eyes, she stood in a large black room that was dimly lit by the fire in the center of the room. She glanced over at Draco's face, he was scared. Surprisingly, she wasn't. She gave a reassuring squeeze to his hand and let go. She did the same to Snape.

"Ah, this must be Kirsten."

She turned slowly and faced an incredibly pale, bald man. His black robes brushed the floor and he was barefoot.

She nodded slightly which caused him to smile.

"I've been waiting for you."


	23. Voldemort's deal

Chapter 23

"Let me get this straight; you want me to betray my own cousin for your own selfish gain?" Kirsten leaned back in the chair she was sitting in and crossed her arms. They both were in a smaller room with a single chair. Draco and Snape waited outside for the meeting to be over with.

Voldemort circled around her chair with a smirk on his face. Obviously he was amused. "You don't seem frightened."

"Because I'm not. I have no reason to be."

"I think you do."

"Why do you say that?"

"I have connections to your loved ones."

Kirsten's eyes opened wide. He would honestly hurt her loved ones just to get to her. She thought of what to say next as she watched him stride around her in a circle.

"What could I possibly do that you can't?"

"Like I've mentioned before, he's your cousin. He trusts you."

"And like _I've_ said, I'm not going to betray him."

He stopped yet again in front of her chair and leaned closer to her, almost to her face.

"I'll give you time to think about it; but I want an answer in a week. I'm sure you'll come to your senses by then." He smirked and left the room.

She finally allowed herself to breath. Draco and Snape came into the room and pulled you up.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Snape whispered grabbing her head in between his hands.

"I'm fine. I just want to leave."

He nodded and held out his arms. Kirsten and Draco grabbed his arm and found themselves in the room that they had left earlier. She broke away from them and went towards the Slytherin common room. She had to get away before she started to cry. She wouldn't be able to do it in front of them.

She hurried down the hall and almost made it to the common room door when two hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. It was too late now. She started to cry.

"Kirsten. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even let you come here in the first place." Snape said into her ear as she hugged him back and cried into his chest. Draco stood awkwardly in the distance, unsure what to do. He began to walk away when Kirsten mumbled his name. He looked back at her and saw her and Snape separate.

"I would like to talk to him if you don't mind."

Snape nodded at her then walked past Draco and gave him a nod as well. Draco made his way to Kirsten unsure what to do still.

He looked at his feet, then bat up at her, "Hi."

She gave a little laughed which surprised him, "Hi."

He cleared his throat, "You want to go inside?"

She nodded and said the password. They walked inside and went to his dorm. All the students were still in class. She sat on his bed and watched him walk over. They sat in silence for what felt like forever.

"I don't know what to do." She mumbled.

"I'm not going to lie, but I would have been so freaked out if he talked to me alone."

She looked at him and grinned, "I about peed myself when he got close to me."

It was his turn to laugh now. "No I don't feel so pitiful."

"You're not pitiful." She grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"Why are you so nice to me? I've always wanted to ask that. Ever since the first day, despite what all your friends say about me, you're still my friend. Why is that?"

She took him in. "Why are _you _so nice to _me_?"

He paused. "I guess, because you're different. And I like that."

She held her breath not believing what he said. He liked her?

He moved one of his hands from her own and moved a piece of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

She looked down, starting to get nervous.

He pulled up her head with his finger so they were looking into each other's eyes. He smiled and leaned closer to her face. She held her breath and took in the feel of his lips on her own. They weren't what she expected. She didn't want the moment to end. He pulled away and looked down.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She smiled and pulled him toward her again.

…

The week was almost up and Kirsten grew more nervous as time progressed. 


End file.
